Singed x Nami - A Slap-Happy Tale
by Shaneguy
Summary: Singed x Nami guys i think its called a citrus froot when you only right one storey but hey hope u enjoy LIKE FAVERITE SUBSCRIB! M raiting becuz it might get slippery slappery u never no.
1. Chapter 1

Singed walked up to Nami and said "Know what would look good on you? Me."

***FIND OUT HOW NAMI REPLIES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!1***

**EDIT*** Hey guys i gott a lot of reviews like 4! If this storey gets 10 reviews i will post chapter 2!1


	2. Chapter 2 - Chase me

Nami rushed past the raptor den as fast as she could. She heard the attack before she saw it as it sizzled through the air. Grabbing a vine that wrapped itself around the wall of Summoner's Rift, she pulled herself out of the way as Singed's hot spunk flew past her, missing her by mere inches. Nami's lungs burned as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew if she stopped for even a second she wouldn't get away. Even that thought was interrupted as she heard Singed's meniacal laugh on the other side of the wall. Summoning the last remaining bit of her mana, she whipped her wand towards the gap in front of her. A sparkling bubble shot out of the wand, snapping to the sides of the rift and forming a weak protective wall in front of her. It wouldn't buy her much time, but it was all she had.

Fear was foremost in Nami's mind, but not only primal fear; there was an aspect of psychological fear as well. Singed was extremely fast, so why hadn't he caught up to her? The only thing she could think of was that Singed was toying with her, although admittedly she hadn't had much time to really think it over. Nobody else had spawned in with them to Summoner's Rift, and she knew something was off as her summoner starting coughing perfusely as she loaded in. Retrospectively she realized all too well what had happened; Singed had killed the other summoners before poisoning hers. Once she landed on the rift, she heard one last violent cough and a bang as he hit the floor. Things had gone south immediately after she declined his offer for intercourse. She hadn't immediately understood what Singed meant, but his intentions became clear quickly after he ripped out his deformed meat toy and started shaking it in her face. Nami began backing away, but he slowly stumbled after her, never breaking eye contact and never ceasing the passion in his hand. Her back quickly hit the back of the summoning platform, and a magic barrier held them in their fountain as it always did, except this time, it wasn't a minor inconvenience; it was a death sentence.

Singed immediately hurled a glass vial of some type of acid (presumably from the way it smoked and burned) which hit the stunned shopkeeper in the head. The shopkeeper let out one quick yell, which soon turned into a pained moan, before sputtering and spitting and then eventually silence. Singed was right up in front of her now, chuckling adamently to himself. Nami didn't even think as she reached behind the counter behind her and fingered around trying to find an item. Right before Singed poked her with his diddle dopper, she reached back with both hands and pulled up a Dead Man's Plate. She shoved it into him with all of her force and Singed cooed as it hit him and knocked him back ever slightly. Nami seized the chance and hauled ass into the jungle, praying the pursuit would stop there. But it didn't.

Nami was brought back into the present as she heard the sound of her wall popping somewhere behind her. Panic began to cloud her judgement as she through the River Crab at the entryway to the river. Singed easily deflected it with his shield, dashing around the corner at great speed. The only lucky thing to happen to her today, one of the spikes on Singed's shield pierced the scuttler, killing it, but since she had Deathfire Touch (don't ask) she got credit for the kill. The ground below her began to swirl as Nami felt a boost of speed come from within her.

Her excitement turned to horror instantly as Singed, obviously tired of waiting, popped Ghost. Her heart almost stopped as she realized he had also held onto her Dead Man's Plate. He zipped up next to her, and as panic and fear clouded her mind, she wasted flash and exhaust in an attempt to keep him at bay. Singed tackled her into the bush and let out a triumphant screech as Nami screamed as loud as she could.

Right as the slippery slop top noopy dood closed in on her, Nami was saved by

Thx guys its been 2 years but i know the fanbase is there, ur just kidn of quiet whch is OK! Ichapter 2 is called Chase me and chapter 3 will be out when this story gets 20 comments beczu i like the critizm it makes me a better riter.


End file.
